


Censure

by mydetheturk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: The pirate’s devil fruit had taken them all by surprise. It hadn’t seemed too much at first, creating bars across wherever the pirate managed to swipe their hands.Then they’d clocked Helmeppo in the face.
Relationships: Coby & Helmeppo (One Piece)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Censure

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning at the end? idk im being safe
> 
> Yet another prompt! The prompt was "I can't see. I can't see anything!"
> 
> Edit: I accidentally had the wrong tag on this and took it off whoops

The pirate’s devil fruit had taken them all by surprise. It hadn’t seemed too much at first, creating bars across wherever the pirate managed to swipe their hands.

Then they’d clocked Helmeppo in the face.

“I-I can’t see,” Helmeppo said, voice tinged with panic. “Coby I can’t _see anything_.” Hysteria flared in his Voice, and Coby was at his side in an instant, hand gripping the pirate’s wrist, grinding the bones together.

“Reverse it,” he growled, voice pitched low and dangerous. The pirate seemed startled by Coby’s sudden change in demeanor, and tried to pull their wrist from his grasp.

“Let go!” the pirate yelped.

“If you didn’t hear me, I said, ‘Reverse. It.’” His Armament crackled, adding that much more of a crushing force to his grip.

The pirate whimpered, a counterpoint to the panic coming off of Helmeppo that Coby could nearly _taste_.

“It-it wears off! Eventually!” There was a snapping sound as Coby broke the pirate’s wrist before he let go and turned back to Helmeppo.

“Hey, hey, easy. Helmeppo?” Coby said, pitching his voice low and soothing.

Helmeppo immediately reached out to where he thought Coby was, and Coby took Helmeppo’s hands in his. “C-Coby?” The black bar crossed Helmeppo’s face, spreading out from under his visor. “Is that – is that you?”

“Yeah. It’s me. I’ve got you,” Coby said, pulling Helmeppo into his arms. “I’m not letting you go.”

Helmeppo crumpled, fear and panic over the sudden loss of his sight striking him to the core.

“I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Coby breaks a pirate's wrist with his bare hands


End file.
